Coloseuss Civil War
The Coloseuss Civil War was a conflict fought on the Gladitorian homeplanet Coloseuss. It took place before during and after the Planetary War (2055-2060) and during the last years of the conflict involved the UNM (United Nations Military). First spark In 2040, a huge amount of tension built up all around the planet. The people were getting the idea that the Emperor and the Senate had been around too long and something had to be changed. Emperor Favalcon V managed to prevent a small uprising in the main continent H'rarake (Har-rar-uh-kay) by descendents of the Hadieans who had managed to escape their banishment. Their attacks killed twenty people, wounded a hundred and caused damage to numerous buildings leading up to the Gladitorian Senate house. The damage was repaired and the conspirators were executed. Planet on the brink of war Two years after the attacks, the tension grew even more even affecting the Senators within the Senate itself. The Emperor's own son who was in charge of the Imperial Gladitorian Army was starting to question the system. Favalcon did what he could to put off any other uprisings by giving the people more power than they had before. But this was still not enough. Favalcon's son disappeared in the middle of the night towards the end of 2042 but he would return unexpectedly the next year. The war begins Favalcon V's plans had started to fade away as the people began to get less and less power every day until they very nearly had no power at all. In the summer of 2043 the Emperor's ship was raided by men in the Gladitorian army recruit armour. They killed most of the crew trying to get the Emperor and his family. The Emperor and his family managed to escape back to the Senate thanks to his Honour Guard. The next day the leader of these raiders revealed himself to the Emperor outside his palace with thousands of men in the recruit armour behind him all armed with combat rifles and machine guns. The leader of the Confederate Gladitorian Army was the Emperor's son who had disappeared the year before. He stated they would fight until the Emperor gave up his power and the Senate was handed over to the people. The Emperor refused and declared war on the CGA. Planetary War The CGA had been behind the attacks on Earth in 2055 and blamed the IGA for it. This led to the UNM declaring war on Coloseuss and it's allies in the Inter-Planetary Alliance (IPA). For all of the human campaign Operation: Centurion between the Gladitorians and the UNM, the CGA went underground but it was only until the humans left Coloseuss then they came back to fight the IGA. One ends, the other still rages Eventhough the Planetary War was over, the Civil War carried on. One of the points on the peace treaty between the IPA and the UNM stated that they were now allies. Upon reading and signing the treaty, Emperor Favalcon V told the UNM leaders they had a Civil War ravaging their planet and that they needed help to stop the CGA. The UNM agreed to help and began mobilising their forces once again. Humans return to Coloseuss In early 2061, the first human forces of the army, air force, marines and commandos landed on Coloseuss ready to battle the CGA. They were able to expand on the IGA bases with the technology and advanced weaponry. The first combat mission was between the 112th Infantry of the United Nations Army and a detachment of the CGA in late spring 2061. CGA infantry with shields made from the wrecks of Gladitorian tanks advanced on a UNM airstrip which hadn't been used since the Coloseuss campaign during the Planetary War in 2055. Their plan was to destroy the runway and prevent human aircraft landing and so stop any human forces from fighting. They were met with heavy resistance from the 112th who were armed with GPMGs, attack helicopters and tanks. Some however did manage to get into the area and the battle became a man-to-man battle with pistols, knives and bayonets. But UNM snipers picked off any CGA soldier on their own. Eventually those that remained retreated. The first battle of the Civil War involving the humans had been won. The end of the war They made one last attempt to get rid of the monarchy and the senate in the main continent of Caesaria 2 miles from the Senate and Palace. This last stand was met with huge numbers of Imperial Gladitorian Army infantry and United Nations Marine Corps servicemen (including James Austin). They surrounded the Rebels in one large area before they began pushing in to them. In that battle the Emperor's son was shot and killed by a UNMC sniper as he attempted to return to the Palace. The CGA was eventually defeated in autumn 2065. The CGA laid down their weapons signalling an end to the Civil War. The UNM in the meantime returned to Earth in winter 2065.